


Girls' Night In

by torigates



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Saturday night and Elena was exhausted</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls' Night In

  
It was Saturday night and Elena was exhausted. All she wanted to do was curl up on the couch and watch a cheesy movie, and to forget for one evening about everything that was hard in her crazy life.

These days it seemed like nothing was easy.

Elena was done fighting it. She had enough pretending that her boyfriend wasn’t a vampire, that her best friend wasn’t a witch, that werewolves didn’t exist, and that she was right smack dab in the middle of all the danger. She had enough pretending that she was a normal teenage girl who just wanted to finish high school, have her boyfriend take her to prom and go to college like a regular person.

She wasn’t a regular person.

And she might do all those regular person things eventually. She could make room for them in between figuring out why the oldest vampire alive wanted to kill her and everyone she cared about, and whatever threat was going to come along after that.

Elena could do that. And she would.

But not tonight. Tonight she was tired and she wanted a break. She wanted a chance to just sit alone on her couch and be distracted by mindless entertainment for a few hours. The danger, the vampires, witches, and werewolves would still be waiting for her when she emerged.

“What are you up to tonight?”

Elena looked up from where she was snuggled under several blankets on the couch, to where Jenna was standing. She smiled. “I was just trying to decide what Ashton Kutcher movie to watch.”

Jenna laughed, and walked into the living room. “No Stefan tonight?” she asked.

Elena shook her head. “I’m just doing my own thing tonight,” she said.

Jenna nodded. “Mind if I join you?” she asked after a moment.

“Sure,” Elena said, making room next to her on the couch. “As long as you don’t suggest another Hugh Grant movie.”

Jenna scoffed in mock outrage, and flopped down next to Elena, grabbing some of her blanket. “What is wrong with Hugh Grant?”

Elena looked at her. “Jenna, really.”

“At least Hugh Grant can make a quality romantic comedy, unlike some actors.” She loudly and obviously coughed Ashton Kutcher’s name.

“He can make a good movie!” She tugged the blankets back.

Jenna raised her eyebrow. “Name one that you enjoy for more than just Ashton’s chest,” she paused. “Besides _A Lot Like Love_.”

Elena opened and closed her mouth.

“That’s what I thought,” Jenna told her, and took the blankets back again.

Elena rolled her eyes.

The two of them continued to stare at their DVD collection in silence. After a few minutes, Elena turned to Jenna. “Bridget Jones’ Diary?” she asked. It was one of the few romantic comedies they could agree on.

Jenna grinned. “You can never go wrong with Colin Firth.”

Elena got off the couch, and walked across the room, selecting the DVD off their shelf and putting it into the machine. Jenna made the popcorn.

It was exactly the night that Elena needed. Tomorrow she would have to face everything that was coming at her and the people she cared about, but not tonight.


End file.
